


Starry Night

by clownerydotcom



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownerydotcom/pseuds/clownerydotcom
Summary: Those that live to wait for Hiryuu have a different story than those who live to fight for them.They aren't human, they aren't warriors, they aren't heroes.They are monsters.They are cursed.
Relationships: Garou/Seiryuu Ao
Comments: 37
Kudos: 9





	1. A Merciful God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you start reading I want to put a disclaimer here.
> 
> Both, Ao and Garou -especially the latter one- were abusive towards Shin Ah and Jaeha. This NOT me trying to justify that. At all.
> 
> That's it, hope you like it and comments are ALWAYS welcomed ^-^

The voices and hurried steps were still behind him, getting closer with every heartbeat. It didn't matter how fast he ran, somehow they were able to follow his pace. He was _the_ Ryokuryuu and yet this didn't come as a surprise; it was rather expected.

These people made sure he'd have little to no option but to run. Water barely enough, food when it was delivered only when it became inevitably necessary -the rations too small as the cattle was their priority-. His legs had been eternally chained to the ground so that feeding himself would never be an option.

Maybe he managed to wake the last traces of pity in his cruel God's heart when, in one of his routinary attempts of kicking his leg free, the chain had finally given out, all those years of rotting and kicking had paying at last. He knew this was be his only opportunity to run away from his doom.

So he took it and dashed out that place. He had barely made it out the village when he heard the men yelling at each other to run after him, always too scared of what fate they would face if the dragons' cursed luck came back to life with Garou's newly found vitality.

 _"Please, God. Give me strength"_ he begged a hundred times and yet it seemed his body would give up way sooner than him -or the people hunting him down. _"Help me once and then you can abandon me"_.

* * *

  
  


That had been days ago. Somehow he outran them and then ran some more. He didn't have anywhere to go, he didn't know where he _was_. His feets kept moving, taking him far from the village, away from everything he had ever known, following his instincts and nothing else until he collapsed onto the floor.

His legs and arms were too heavy to move, his lungs were struggling for oxygen and his heart was about to burst out of his ribcage. At least those dark, damp, cold walls wouldn't be the last thing he'd see before vanishing from this world.

Making one last effort, he rolled his body so that he could lay on his back, eyes marveling at the infinite stars dotting the sky. _"If the Ryokuryuu belongs to the skies…"_ his mind trailed off, his eyes slowly shutting down _"then I wouldn't mind joining the stars tonight"_.

Before death could wrap itself around his bony frame and drag him towards nothingness, something -or someone- blocked his view of the beautiful starry sky.

-Oi- they said, a kick on his side barely grounding him to the real of the living. -Are you alive?- His vision was blurry, the words spoken held little to no sense, his mind clouded by the cold clawing his bones. Something within him willed the little strength he had left to make its path to the surface.

-Sei… ryuu…- he whispered, the word slurred and almost unintelligible.

Without another word, the man threw the sack of bones on his shoulder and made his way back to the village. If he made the night, the green haired skeleton would have lots of answers to give.

* * *

When Garou woke up he found himself, once again, surrounded by gray, ugly walls. _"They found me"_ was the first thought his tired mind could form. _"They caught me"_ he panicked, his senses going haywire within seconds. And then he noticed. His leg wasn't bound, and he wasn't alone.

Both, movements and thoughts, came to a sudden halt when he saw the man sitting on the floor across him. He was big, obviously stronger, ashy long hair falling down his shoulders and a mask hiding his face.

-Wh-who are you?- he found it in him to ask. He was _not_ from the Ryokuryuu village; that much he could tell. But that didn't mean he was safe. For all he knew this man could be far more dangerous than the cruel beasts he lived with.

No answer came, the silence long and heavy. He could tell his eyes were most likely fixated on him, his gaze so intense the mask was unable to hide it.

There was something in the man that pulled him towards his presence. As the seconds passed by, his fear gave in to something he assumed was "comfort". Not that he'd know better as it wasn't a part of his life.

-Who are you?- he insisted.

-Ryokuryuu- he finally said, Garou's body tensing up in response to a word that had brought nothing but pain.

-Eh?

-You're the Ryokuryuu- he repeated. -I'm the Seiryuu- he added, well aware of what hearing someone else identify them as one of the legendary dragons usually meant.

-Seiryuu...- he trails off, the name familiar on his lips even though this was the first time he spoke it.

-Weren't you on your way here?

-I wasn't exactly going _anywhere_ …- he trailed off, unsure of what he'd say next to this stranger.

Before any of them could speak again, a woman walked in the room, a tray in her hands. She froze when both men looked at her, eyes frightened, her shoulders tense.

Without a word, without another second to spare she placed the tray on the floor, food splattering out of its container. She seemed far more concerned for her escape than feeding them. The Seiryuu scoffed as she scurried away.

-...Thought that was a custom in my village alone- Garou's voice slightly amused at the Seiryuu's obvious annoyance. Hadn't he grown used to this already?

Not bothering to answer his remark, he stood up and walked towards their abandoned meal. _"He's taller"_ was the first thing that came to mind. His eyes traveled along the dragon, taking in as much as he could in a few seconds. _"He's_ _really_ _strong"_ came next when he focused on his arms. _"Probably because he has a_ _sword_ _"_. His thoughts were interrupted when the man towered in front of him.

-Eat- was all he said before placing the tray on the floor, much more carefully than the woman before, and sitting in his spot again.

 _"He doesn't talk much"_ he thought again. Listing things like these was one of the habits that had kept him alive this long.

-What about you?- the food on the tray was certainly more abundant of those he used to get, but it definitely wasn't enough to feed a dying man and another.

-Eat- he ordered again and then proceeded to lay on the cold ground, only removing the mask when he faced the wall.

-You know…- he started. -Anyone that shows his back to someone is either stupid or overconfident- he said, tray on his lap now. No answer came.

-So which one are you?- he pushed again, spoon in his mouth.

-You won't touch me.

-How come?

-You're not like them.

Silence took over as his words settled in Garou's mind. What was he supposed to say? Only one thing came to mind as he pondered, spoon filled with the cold, tasteless porridge.

-Sleep well then, Seiryuu.


	2. Because You're Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Before starting with the chapter I just wanna say that I hope everyone is doing what they can for the Black Lives Matter movement. If you can't go to protests, then donate and if you can't donate then spread the word and sign petitions. ALWAYS remember this is the time for Black people's voices to be heard and NOT white or nbpoc's.
> 
> Also reminder that going on with fandom activities does not mean we should stop giving a fuck about BLM. Cause it's not a trend, it's not something we gotta talk about to not get cancelled. We're talking about human rights, human LIVES. It's not something that will be over in a couple days.
> 
> Now, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one but honestly? I love it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Comments are welcomed as usual.

It's been months now since Garou had risked it all for his freedom. Food was still not enough, and the house was still the same rotting cage of bricks Garou had woken up in, but they were fine.

At first, sharing the same room had been nerve wracking. The silence was only interrupted my Garou's numerous attempts at starting conversation, only receiving rough, short answers after insisting for too long, when it became evident that silence wouldn't return until his curiosity had been satisfied. It had been a matter of time until the taller man got used to his presence and endless need for human interaction. That's when things started going smoothly.

Garou didn't have to repeat himself as much to drag some sort of reaction out anymore. Which meant he was ready to move on to the next phase: physical proximity.

Not only Seiryuu had been forced to learn how to have a "conversation", now the green salamander -as he'd call Garou in his head- had taken on a new habit. For every meal they had, if they could call it a meal, the man would sit right next to him without much consideration for his personal space.

At some point it became evident that Seiryuu had finally given up on his attempts to save himself from Garou's constant invasion of his bubble. Perhaps he didn't really mind it, as it had never really been quiet and peaceful before his careless entrance to his life. It was uncomfortable, annoying, _scary_. But it was definitely the type of uneasiness he'd like to get used to.

Soon enough, Seiryuu was engaging in Garou's never ending rants, awkwardly asking questions or, at the very least, humming along his chatter. Sometimes struggling to speak, sometimes too overwhelmed to try. Either way Garou would always smile waiting, listening, maybe finding the one word Seiryuu couldn't.

And then, before either men realized, their days were warm and their nights peaceful; this time, _truly_ peaceful. They had finally come to understand one another, to cherish their time in each other's company. The tight blood bond that tied them together not as much of a curse and more of a blessing now.

* * *

Some days, when the livestock was hungrier than usual, food wouldn't come. So they'd sneak out and hunt. With Seiryuu's eyes spotting lunch was an easy task, and now that Garou's bones weren't about to rip his skin open, nothing was out of reach. It was in days like these that Garou's usual soft smiles grew into wide grins; a sight to behold if Seiryuu had to put it into words -and that's something coming from a man that sees it all-.

Today was one of those days. They were walking through the woods, dragon eyes scanning the landscape for a target, when Garou decided to ask a question he'd been avoiding for weeks now:

-What's your name?- his words are blunt and straight to the point. So far he'd call him Seiryuu and he'd respond to that but that couldn't be his name… right?

-Name?- Garou's inquiry was simple; normal he supposed, and yet, as odd as it may sound, it stung.

-Just thought I'd like to call for _you_ and not the _dragon_ \- he explained.

He stopped walking, feet stuck to the ground, frozen in his spot. _"Is he upset? Did I fuck up?"_ It's been a while since he last got scared of his companion but maybe he had felt too comfortable too soon. Garou was getting ready to blurt out an apology and make amends -or do anything as long as he was allowed to remain happy- when Seiryuu spoke again, his voice strained with something he couldn't really label with certainty.

-Don't have a one. They never bothered with that...- he trails off, maybe losing himself in his thoughts. Garou was still unable to take a good guess when it came to his reactions. _"It'd be easier if he took off the damn mask"_ he'd think every time it came to this.

-Ao- the onomatopoeia slipped out with an ordinary nature; as if he was used to it. -That's your name now- he explained when Seiryuu turned around, questioning his sudden determination. -Because you're… blue…

He laughed. It was a weird snort at first, then a soft chuckling and it grew, it got louder and louder, until he was cackling and laughing from the deepest corners of his heart. It was such a _ridiculous_ name and the most _ridiculous_ reason and he _loved it._

-Ao… because I'm _blue_?- he managed to ask, words broken with laughter.

-W-well if you don't like it--

-I do -he cut him short before Garou could get away with his embarrassment. -I like it.

With a smile erasing his always flat expression, he accepted the name; something foreign, unknown, growing within him every time he repeated the word in his mind. "Ao" had a nice ring to it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm tired of trying to align the text correctly so 🤩 hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Dandelions and Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new update because we all need a new pump of fluff these days, right?
> 
> Before we get started, in these few days, the BLM movement has achieved some goals HOWEVER, as allies (I'm not Black, which is why I speak to nb people), we gotta keep pushing and supporting them. We don't stop until they get to live as any other human being should be allowed to, key?
> 
> Keep signing and sharing petitions, donate if you can, go to protests (IF your health conditions allow so), protect them and obviously, stay safe.
> 
> Anyways, we've reached the first half of this fic, hope you enjoy it!

The seasons had passed, the villagers had harvested their crops, they celebrated the new year, and now it was spring again. Garou's favorite season; especially now that he actually got to feel, to  _ live _ the seasons.

As time went by, the people in the village realized that neither of them had the faintest hint of interest in them; and so, every day when the dragons walked out of their tiny stone box, they'd look the other way and let them be. It's not like they walked around the village after all.

The weather was nice, the breeze whispered its secrets to the sun and the pretty stars danced around the moon to the song of freedom they sang about a year ago for the green dragon.

The nights were far from cold and Garou had had to find a new excuse to curl up next to Ao every night but the sweet scent of the flowers that filled his lungs with every jump and every landing in their forest was entirely worthy.

On one of their hunting escapades, Ao had lead them to a clear in the woods. It was hidden by the thick bushes and tall trees, far from the village yet close enough in case they had to rush back home. Ever since that morning, this had become their secret hideout.

Today was Garou's fifteenth birthday. The first one spent in liberty, the first one spent with a loved one, the first one he didn't want to forget he was ever alive. They were in their hidden heaven, Garou sitting amongst the baby's breaths and dandelions watching Ao swing his sword as he did most days.

-Why did you practice everyday again?

-To protect my village- he'd answer, always. -It's my job.

-Why not use your eyes then?- he rolled his eyes, annoyed with his persistence on protecting those people -Wouldn't that be more effective?

Silence.

-If you're gonna kill them anyway, why not turn them to stone?

-That is  _ not _ what my eyes do-. He snapped, his voice was harsh and his words sharp.

Garou simply looked at him, an eyebrow raised, as if he was demanding further explanation.  _ "So the skinny brat has an attitude now…"  _ a sigh escaping his lungs at the realization.

-They see it all, they paralyze, they kill. But they don't turn people to stone, salamander. Don't be ridiculous.

-Is that why you wear the mask?- He digged again, rolling his eyes at the stupid nickname.

-... yes- he admitted despite himself, hoping he wouldn't try asking for more. He really wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

-Show me then!-

That was definitely unexpected.  _ "Only a crazy man would ask such a thing. Who in their right mind would want to look a  _ _ monster _ _ in the eyes?" _ His mind kept running with panicked questions and possible excuses to refuse him but all that came out was a blunt no.

-I'm a dragon too, remember? You won't hurt me that easily- he insisted.

-Who's stupid or overconfident now?

He blinked twice, and then laughed until he was bent over his stomach. Apparently he wasn't the only one that remembered their first conversation ever. It wasn't long before they were both laughing together, Garou on the floor and Ao leaning on a tree, as it was impossible for the latter to fight back his friend's contagious laughter.

-Let me see you- he asked again, now standing in front of him, curious eyes searching for any crack, any rift in the stupid thing, that would allow him to find his friend. His cheeks were stained with pink, maybe from laughing, maybe because this is the closest they had ever been. He didn't need to find out which one was the right answer yet.

Ao didn't answer,  _ almost _ didn't flinch when Garou's hands reached up to cup his cheeks, thumbs tracing the edges of the mask before lifting it over his head.

-Well, hello there- the skinny man said when their eyes finally met. His heartbeat as loud as war drums, slamming against his ribs and on his ears; his mind going on a frenzy, his eyes welling up with tears and his smile as wide as his lips allowed. It was the warmth he had grown used to during his time with Ao that was spreading like wildfire throughout his whole being. -Nice to see ya, Ao

His eyes were like nothing he'd seen before. The pupils were like a cat's, the iris was the color of the dandelions he played with every day, and when he looked at the red in the marks under his eyes, the only part of his dragon self the mask would let him see, it reminded him of the winter's sunset. Cold when the sun hides behind the clouds; and as the hours go by, and the sun comes down where they can't reach it, the air becomes warm, it sends a chill down his spine and steals his breath away, anything but watching it being swallowed by the horizon, forbidden.

On the other hand, Ao wanted to believe he was making an extraordinary effort to keep his façade on. That in reality he wanted to scream, to run away, as frightened as anyone that had seen him before did. But the warm fingertips still resting on his cheeks, the gentle tears running down his own, and the genuine smile stretching his lips would  _ not  _ allow such a perverted lie to take root in his heart.

"You're beautiful" he said in a whisper, as if it was a secret for only them to keep. Their foreheads were pressed together and Garou's purple eyes didn't waver even once; their lock on his as firm as his legs when he took off into the skies.

The words felt like everything else this man had done ever since they met. Odd, foreign, strange, but warm and honest. It was a radical opposition to the horrid words that had been spat in his face ever since he could remember -probably even before that too-, and just like that, with his arms locking behind his back, and the soft words shared in secrecy, it felt like no other truth could ever take place in his life again. Because Garou  _ never _ lied.

Only when their heartbeats synchronized their song, only when everything but them ceased to exist, their eyes fluttered shut and their lips brushed on the other's; both boys -because that's what they really were despite what the world needed them to be- too scared to be wrong, to give a false step. It took the older boy's bluntness and lack of patience to close the distance, their lips simply pressing together in a long peck.

That had been enough to swarm Garou's mind with fuzzy happiness and a sense of accomplishment for the rest of the afternoon. It was getting dark, and he was still thinking about his eyes, and the kiss, and then his eyes again. This was truly the perfect birthday, the perfect gift. He could live with nothing more for the rest of his life, or at least that's what it felt like.

-Will you teach the next Seiryuu to fight with a sword then?- he asked a bit absent mindedly when Ao sheathed his own, apparently satisfied with today's training.

-Already thinking about the next one? I'm not  _ that _ old- he teased; something he learnt from the the always witty brat. -Yes, probably.

-... would… would you teach the next Ryokuryuu too?- the question came quietly, hesitant. As if Ao would refuse him such a request.

-Oh? Why not teach them to use their leg then? Wouldn't  _ that _ be more effective?

-Piss off- he laughed, sprinting off into the woods.

-Oi!- he ran after him, completely ignoring the fact that no one would ever catch up to him. -If you don't get back here I can't give you your present!

Not a full second had ticked away when the lanky boy landed two steps in front of him, confused and intrigued.

-Present? Thought you already gave me one.

Silence settled between them for a long minute. How did that have anything to do with his birthday gift? Ao's confusion was evident in his face; wearing a mask his entire life making it unnecessary for him to take control over his expressions.

-U-unless that wasn't… my gift?

-You thought seeing my eyes was a gift?

There was no hint of mockery or amusement in his question, his words transparent and sincere. Honestly, that only made it worse. His cheeks, neck and chest were the brightest of reds.  _ "I'm a fool, I'm a fool, I'm a  _ _ fool _ _ " _ he chanted as he tried to decide whether he should jump and run for his life or man up and play it cool.

Amidst the panic and turmoil, the older boy reached for his hand and placed something in his palm before sliding away, too scared to wait for his reaction.

-Bells?- That's all it was. A couple bells tied to each other with a string. It was tiny, simple, and still, it was the first time anyone had considered giving him anything just because. He turned around, searching for his partner's back and finding his back instead.

-You know… when we grow old- he resumed his march towards the village, glancing over his shoulder once to make sure Garou was listening. -We go blind.

-... Oh.

-I don't wanna lose you when my world goes dark, Garou.

-Well then- a sob interrupted his words, the whirlwind of emotions too overwhelming to hold back any longer. -I'll wear them every day- he tied the string around his wrist with a tight knot. -So you get used to them.

The Seiryuu couldn't understand why Garou was crying. He couldn't understand many things, he realized. 

_ "It's fine. We still have a long time for that" _ were the words Garou had said once upon a time, when Ao's heart had felt so lost amongst the chatter and the foreign warmth he had snapped at Garou, tears pouring down beneath the mask.

Those were the words he'd repeat to himself every time. Those were the words that would put his mind to rest every time.

He knew Garou needed him to do anything. He also knew his words had the tendency to be inadequate. So instead of saying anything, he took his hand in his own, and walked again. It wasn't a hug, nor comforting words, but he was certain it was the small things that made Garou the happiest; and  _ that _ was his only goal.

They were taking their time on the way back home, once Garou had calmed down they had silently agreed to extend this day as much as they could.

-So will you? Teach them to wield a weapon I mean.

-Well first, they'd need to find their way here, no?- he asked, both well aware each generation was born in their villages no matter where the previous one had lived.

-No-. He took another second to word his next sentence, careful to not scare the other boy. - _ I _ will find them. And then I'll bring them back, away from that place, away from those people… I owe them that much, don't you think?

-Then I will- he answered while putting the mask back on its place as they entered the village's zone. -I'll teach them both.

With that, they walked back into their home. Garou's heart still fluttering with joy while Ao's stuttered in fear. Maybe it was the thought of a new generation coming to replace them, maybe it was the thought of being separated from his partner while he searched for the new bastard.

Whatever this feeling was, it had made its way to his core in a matter of minutes, the cold seeping into his bones had been long forgotten and yet it almost felt as if it had never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the format of each update is a bit inconsistent? Or at least it is to me. If you did notice then please, bare with me til I figure out what the fuck goes on with it.
> 
> I reeeeally hope you liked it! This is the longest chapter I've written so far 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> As usual, comments are welcomed and thanks for taking the time to read this. Love y'all


	4. Dear Blue Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After six? Seven months? I'm finally here to finish what I started!
> 
> If there's anyone at all reading this, I hope you enjoy it💜

The warmth of spring and the delicate perfume of the flowers were slowly fading under summer's merciless, overwhelming heat. The days were longer, noon was unbearable, and when the moon rose above the horizon, it became impossible for Garou to rest.

As soon as Ao fell asleep, his mind would slip into a whirlwind of anxiety, fear, and a frantic need to go back home. As much as he tried to ignore the gravitational pull coming from that hellhole, he knew he had to go back. It wasn’t an odd, misplaced yearn for home. It was the dragon. It was desperate to meet its new vessel, its new victim, its new child. Another Ryokuryuu had been born. Garou’s time was up.

That night, his God’s patience had run dry. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t feel his hands. His body shook and he gasped for air until Ao woke up.

He was immediately held in his arms. The warmth of his body dismissed the freezing cold hugging his bones, yellow eyes pulling him back to reality. It took him another few moments to calm down, to gain control over his breath again; all while wrapping his hands around Ao’s back; grip tight, as if his life depended on it.

Silence finally took over their little hut, only Garou’s shaky, soft breaths were heard, Ao’s eyes never looking away, even after his partner had buried his head in his chest. He looked tiny, fragile. So much had changed ever since he found a half dead boy in the desert, yet it felt like he was hugging the same frail ghost.

—I have to go.— he muttered. Tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

He looked up to meet Ao’s gaze, eyes glassy, cheeks stained with tears. Something he never wanted to see. Where was his precious, smiley boy and who had yanked him out of their bubble? He knew it, deep in his gut, that things would never go back to normal. But he’d put an end to everyone tormenting his boyfriend’s soul if that meant he could force their path back to where it was.

“I promise I’ll come back,” he said. “it’ll be hard but I  _ have _ to bring him with us,” he insisted. And Ao let him go. Because Garou never lied. Because Garou was pure, honest, and because they both needed to be with each other. Because it didn't matter what his gut told him, he trusted Garou. So they kissed and hugged, and he even reminded him to find something to protect the baby from the cold; the desert is ruthless in the winter after all.

* * *

  
  


In the end, Garou never came back. He never forgot. He always meant to keep his promise. But the moment he stepped into that place, he was subdued and locked underground, where they’d wait, and wait, and wait, until he grew weak again, until he couldn’t kick and fly anymore. They stripped him of his cozy clothes and ripped the bells hanging on his wrist, replacing everything he ever had, he ever  _ was _ , with a baby. A tiny, innocent baby; they needed someone to raise him after all.

The baby he’d come back for, the baby he abandoned his happiness for, and eventually… the baby that stole his life. His partner. His power. His God.

Garou never forgot the one he loved, the one that loved him, the one that celebrated his life, the one that accepted his  _ humanity _ .

It was that love, mixed with time and despair what poisoned his heart. It was his own weakness and cowardice what witheree his soul. It was feeling Ao’s life fade into nothing after eleven years what rotted his mind.

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorryimsorryimsorry,”  _ he begged.

Ao died alone, waiting for him, all of his hope in a single promise. Ao had trusted him. Ao needed him. Ao loved him. There weren’t enough words to ask for forgiveness. There wasn’t enough pain in the world to atone for his sins.

He failed his partner. He failed his child. He failed himself. Never had the poisonous words and insults from those people felt so real, so accurate.  _ “I deserve this.” _ The death of his loved one weighed on his heart for an entire year before his merciless God finally abandoned him, finally embraced the child.

—I really hate you!!— he screamed. He lied. He only hated himself.

—I’ll feel much better when you leave!— He lied again. He wished he had had the strength to save him all those years ago, before he became the little one’s personal nightmare. Though he’d never curse him with that truth.

—So don’t you ever think of coming back! You idiot!!— he screamed again. Finally, after twelve years, he finally said something right.

The moment Jaeha jumped and left, he took the dragon with him, leaving him empty, breathless, numb.

_ “I’m sorry for making you wait for so long…”  _ he could feel death’s grip around his throat. 

  
  


_ “I lost my bells a long time ago, I’m sorry.”  _ Death was cold, but kind. Gentle and hopeful.

  
  


_ “Thank you for waiting for me, my dear Blue Dragon.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go, please let me make this very clear: I am in no way justifying Garou's abuse towards Jaeha. Mental illness and one's issues never EVER justify our violence.
> 
> That being said, thank you for reading💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
